megajumpfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aranos539
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Jump Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sunshine Glade (Easy) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shrev64 (Talk) 17:04, May 31, 2011 Hello! Hello friend, nice to see you! Shrev64(Talk • ) 19:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 RE:Templates First off, remember the title formats. Put two equal signs around what you want you want as a header, to form a new topic. It makes talk pages look much nicer. Second off, after you leave a message on a talk page, before you hit "publish", put four tilds (~),and then your username. It makes it so the person can tell who left the message. In response to your question, you can go to my user page, and click on "Contributions", or in the search box, search "infobox character" or "infobox stage". I think I'm done with them though Shrev64(Talk • ) 19:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 :Finally!! I got rid of that text! What you do is that instead of putting ' ', you just put Image:Imagename, and it does the trick. You won't be able to put a caption, but it's best not to put a caption on an image that's in an infobox. Shrev64(Talk • ) 04:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Tiling Did you re-tile the background image? It looks nice! Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 :It looks great! I need to resize mine... Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 ::Haha experimenting with the tiling background images? Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 :::Waitwaitwait; I'm about to upload the power-up pics, under some good names. Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 ::::Nope, I got there first: http://megajump.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 :::::I told you that there should be no stages in the "Stages" Category; they should either be in the "Hard Stages" or "Normal Stages" Categories. Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Templates NONONO Don't do anything! I'll take care of it....Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Shrev64 Reply Nice to see you back. Regarding the council, it is a good thing, so I formally thank you. Unfortunately, I can't tell you about it (at least here). Second off, you can easily resize the image within the infobox, just follow this: |title |stuff |image = Image:Filename.filetype|thumb|pixelsizepx|center Why'd you enable article commenting? I personally find that annoying because some users fill it with unnecessary crap. Anyways, whatever you like. Once again, nice to see you back here. Shrev64(Talk • ) 22:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding the power-ups, I didn't know what was after super, so I put unknown. There's no one else besides Nrat and Qaz anyways. Also, I enabled the new editing interface and Wikia Chat, tell me how you like it. Shrev64(Talk • ) 22:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Go to the bottom of an article, it'll say join the chat. Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Experience with Mega Jump To be honest, I really suck at Mega Jump, and I can't add additional info because I can't advance through levels. I just came by to check on Shrev64, since we're working together on another wiki, and he recently made a blog post that he created this wiki. Qazqaz555 03:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes How do you like my user template boxes? I have one on my user page? (Also, you know where it says in you "Administrative Duties", where it says "sign with four tildes", you might want to practice doing that.) Shrev64(Talk • ) 04:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC)